


↳❝ RED ROSES❞ . oneshots

by SpellmanWitch



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellmanWitch/pseuds/SpellmanWitch
Summary: a series of oneshotsmainly sara x julian but with a few other ships as well (marecal, fade, etc.)set before red queen (when coriane was alive) as well as during all of the books and after war stormyou can find a few of these oneshots on wattpad under the username: @roses-are-white





	1. Chapter 1

When I first hear of Reese, I can only think of one thing: Sara Skonos.

The man is a healer, a newblood with powerful skin and blood healing abilities. Cal recruited him on one of his most recent missions, bringing him back to our camp with more newbloods hoping for training and safety, or perhaps, searching to escape the death Maven promised.

I know Sara can not heal her tongue because of the restrictions her ability imposes. Only another skin healer can cure her disability, and until the death of Queen Elara, not one single Silver had dared help her from fear of suffering the wrath of a cruel whisper with murderous intentions.

But now, everything is diffrerent. Elara is dead, the heavy shadow of fear she used to hold over my teacher fading with her. I can see how Julian notices the strain disappearing from Sara's shoulders, how she stands straighter than he's seen her stand since Coriane's death. 

I still fear and distrust Julian, and as hard as it is for me to tolerate him, I do it for Sara.I really care for her, more deeply than I do for anyone but my forgotten parents and my brother. We have an odd sort of bond, but it is strong, formed by an understanding of the other's pain.

I think of how she must be with Julian, as she has been most days since we rescued them from Corros Prison. I think of her reaction when she will see me bursting into Julian's room, Reese on my heels, promising to give her back what she has been lacking for decades. I distantly wonder if she even remembers how to speak, or if Elara has taken more than just her tongue, twisting her brain also and the memories held there.

"Its this way." I say, gesturing for Reese to follow me. I didn't say much about Sara, just that she was a friend and that she needed healing. He didn't question me then and doesn't now either, ready to help anyone in need.

We walk fast, with me setting a brisk pace. I am both aprehensive and nervous to see Sara's reaction, and the feeling is an unwelcome twist of my gut.

I start to a stop in front of Julian's door. He has a proper semblant of a house now, though I've only been in here once. I take a deep, steadying breath and knock twice in quick succession, hoping both Julian and Sara are here because I know they will want each other present for this healing.

I hear a quiet padding of feet and Julian opens the door. His eyes widden a fraction of an inch in surprise. I've never sought him out before.

"Hello, Cameron." He says in that pensive, calculating manner of his. It might be why I don't let myself trust him, every thought processed and weighed before it comes past his lips. He always looks like a thousand plans are whirring behind his eyes and only a bit of him is present. 

Julian looks past my shoulder, at Reese, who stands a little awkwardly, and his eyes narrow. "Can I help you?" Reese shrugs and awkwardly smiles, wanting to seem polite but not knowing how to.

"Is Sara here?" I ask, not bothering to awnser him. I send a look Reese's way as if to communicare my thoughts as Julian nods after a seconds hesitation. I hear steps behind him, and Sara slips in front of Julian, her sunken cheeks splitting into a genuine smile when she spots me. "Hello Sara." I whisper, and suddenly I'm afraid of telling her I've brought someone to heal her severed tongue. I'm not like this normally. I don't care what people think. But its different with her.

Sara notes my discomfort and stares past me as Julian did, looking at Reese. "Nice to meet you." he says a little gruffly, reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm Reese."

The whole exchange is awkward, and I can hear and feel the questions everyone had directed at me. I take a deep breath and stare at the ground as I feel myself speak. "Julian, Sara, this is Reese. He's a newblood who was recruited not long ago." I glance at Reese, hoping he knows what to say next.

"I can heal people." he explains, uncertain but trusting me enough to go along with whatever I'm doing.

After a second, a see the shock register on both Julian and Sara's faces. Julian stutters out something I can't make out, his face white, before he manages: "Did you bring him here for what I think you did, Cameron?"

I hesitate. I hope he isn't mad, for Sara's sake. "Yes." I whisper, looking straight into his eyes. They waver between a blooming hope and careful uncertainty, but I can see his hands twitching with nerves.

Sara makes a low, keening sound in the bottom of her throat and I see Reese start, shocked. He is starting to understand, based on the surprised look spreading across his features.

I look at Sara. Julian has her hands tightly held between his, but I can see them shaking with whatever strong emotions she can't let out with words. I can't see her face, for it is buried within the fabric of Julian's tunic. I swallow and don't bother explaining to Reese what he needs to do; he aready knows.

"Shall we move inside?" he asks politely, gesturing to the brightly lit space behind Julian. No one awnsers, both of the Silvers too shocked to speak. They knew this day would come, but they didn't dare hope for it so soon.

We walk our way into a tiny kitchen with a clutter of mismatched chairs and a small table. I promply drop into a wooden seat and watch while Sara disentangles herself from Julian to sit beside me. He takes her other side and Reese kneels in front of Sara.

She is shaking like a leaf and one of her hands is tightly held between Julian's. I reach for her other hand, feeling her soft skin tremble with mixed emotions.

"May I?" Reese asks. His voice is soft, and when Sara nods, his hands are softer. He doesn't need to ask where she is hurt. He knows.

Gently, both his hands cup her cheeks. Sara's eyes flutter shut, her fingers squeezing mine tightly, her knuckles turning white against Julian's skin and my own.

Reese works dilligenty. He touches first her throat with soft fingers, probably reparing vocal cords damaged with disuse. His fingers then crawl to her sunken cheeks, proding gently. It takes him some time, as re-growing a body part is more complicated than simply touching a gash and watching it close, but we are patient. I know Julian and Sara would wait a thousand hours if it meant Sara could speak again.

Tears slip down her face when he touches her lips last. Already, she looks different, weight lifted off her shoulders and her cheeks filled in. Her eyes shine brighter, too, when she looks at Reese. I can see Julian fighting to keep his own tears at bay, and I feel my own burning the back of my throat painfully.

Reese stands to his feet, whispering something for Sara's ears alone before offering a smile to Julian and I. I manage a strangled thank you and he salutes, walking out, satisfied with his work.

Julian turns towards Sara and I shrink away, letting go of her hand as she falls into his arms. Her tears are of joy, and Julian finally lets his own fall, kissing her head over and over as a laugh escapes her lips.

It is a beautiful sound, like crystals clinking together gently. I finally smile as Julian starts, shocked. He raises her chin with gentle fingers to stare into her eyes and Sara opens her mouth but he speaks before she can:

"I never thought I would hear such a sound again." he whispers, and its both pained and overjoyed. Sara's fingers clutch his yellow robes tightly between her fingers.

"I love you." she says, clear and loud, the words bursting past her lips in a rush of emotions she has been supressing for so long.

Julian laughs in disbelief of a situation too good to be true, and his eyes are crinkled in happiness as he presses a kiss to her mouth, her healed lips, her cheeks which are no longer sunken, her nose, her forehead.

She laughs also, a high, rushed sound of such happiness it nearly breaks my resolve not to cry. Today's events have me more emotional than i've been in a while, and it feels foreign.

Finally, Sara turns to me, her face transformed by joy, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you, Cameron. This means more than you could ever imagine."

I marvel at the sound of her words, a wide smile splitting my face, all thoughts of myself disappearing instantly. Her voice is clear, smooth, soft, more soothing than any lullaby. "Of course." I say, and I embrace her tightly. 

When I let her go, Julian is standing there, and Sara slips easily back into his arms. They move together in synchronicity, dancing around each other like magnets. I can see Julian wants to say things for Sara's ears alone, and I know this is my time to leave them.

"I'll go now, then." I hesitate, feeling like I need to add something more. Words stick in my throat, emotions fighting to be let out. I know it should be the other way around, Sara thanking me like she's already done, but I know I owe her so much. Not only the fact that I can control my ability so well now, but also that the knowledge she has touched me deeply is always with me now. "Sara?" I whisper, uncertain.

She raises her head from Julian'a shoulder and looks me in the eyes. Hers are beautiful, gray and soft but with a hidden steel in them. "Yes?" she replies.

"Thanks. For everything." 

Sara swallows something and takes a step away from Julian to hug me tightly, tighter than before. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall, stepping away with a resolved smile of practised ease.

Julian nods at me in respect before I walk out with the knowledge that I did something good, something I can remember when thoughts of everything terrible I've ever done threaten to drown me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has a flashback/nightmare from her time in Corros Prison

Julian walks into the library, his thoughts already on his books. He has been reading a particularly interesting novel lately, about the Divide between Red and Silver. It has been useful in the understanding of newbloods.

As he makes his way through the opulent space filled with bookshelves, he spots someone sitting at an armchair near a window, a tiny book proped against her knees. Julian starts and stops in his tracks. No one comes here but him, Davidson, and perhaps Cal or Anabel when they're looking for him.

He recognizes the slight shape of a woman he knows well and says her name, his tone softer, more caring then when he speaks with anyone else. But Sara Skonos does not turn around to face him.

Her head is leaning against the back of the armchair and Julian realises she must be sleeping. And yet there is a strange tightness in her shoulders, her whole body tensed up as if ready to fly out of the library at the smallest sound.

Frowning in concern, Julian walks quickly over to Sara and inspects her face, feeling a soft smile spread over his cheeks when he notes what she is reading. It is poetry.

But his smile fades just as quickly as it appeared when he sees the way her chest rises and falls quickly and her fluttering lashes. She must be having a nightmare.

Sara has been having a lot of those since they were saved from the clutches of Corros Prison. The Silent Stone embedded in the walls broke something in her, as it did in Mare. Flashbacks are not as common for the healer as nightmare are, and it always breaks Julian's heart to watch her desperate fear bleed through her dreams.

Julian figures he should wake her up and pulls up a small stool next to her armchair, sitting before gently murmuring her name again. Sara's flinches in her sleep but doesnt wake up, so he softly touches her tense shoulders, noting in growing concern that she is shaking quite violently.

A sharp gasp escapes Sara's lips as her whole body seizes and she jerks upright, her eyes flying open, glassy with a sheen of sleep and confusion as she wakes. It takes her a few seconds to remember where she is and to focus on Julian, sitting next to her.

He doesnt bother hiding his concern or the frown wrinkling his brow, just as Sara doesnt bother hiding her shaking or the quick speed of her breaths.

"Julian." she breathes shakily, her hand lifting from her side to reach for him. He doesn't hesitate and quickly wraps his hands around her trembling ones.

"Are you alright?" Julian asks, speaking softly like he would to a scared animal. She doesnt awnser and a shudder runs through her. "Sara." he prods gently.

She nods and turns towards him. Julian is shocked at the sheen of tears in her eyes, and when her bottom lip quivers a little and a spasm of fear runs through her hands, her doesnt hesitate. Julian is there in an instant, his arms wrapping around her body, his heart constricting painfully as Sara lets a low whimper escape her lips, followed by a tiny sob.

"You're safe. I wont let anything happen to you." Julian whispers into her hair, gently running a hand down her cold arms. At his words, a keening, pained sound falls from Sara and she sobs again, her tears wetting Julian's robes in an instant.

He doesnt mind at all, wishing he had a blanket or some water to offer. Instead, he just holds her as her shaking diminishes and her sobs dissolve into quiet tears. He tightens his hold on her as she sighs, a deep, shuddering release of pained breath.

"Its alright. I'm right here." Julian whispers again, and Sara murmurs a small thank you against the skin of his neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispers, hoping she'll awnser.

Sara is about to say something when someone comes running into the library. "Julian?" Mare shouts.

Sara tightens against him, the loud sound tearing a gasp from her lips. Julian gently kisses her head before turning to face Mare. Sara lies back against her armchair and Mare stutters an apology.

"I'm sorry— i really didn't mean to—" she cringes awkwardly as she notes the tears drying on Sara's cheeks, the discarded poetry book which fell onto the ground when she came into Julian's arms, and the concerned look still hidden deep within his eyes.

"What is it, Mare?" Julian says, kindly ignoring her babbling. She stops short and looks at him, hesitant in her embarassement. "I just— I had a question about Cal's mother. But this is probably not a good time. I'll just go now. Sorry. Again." she mutters, apologizing more to Sara than to Julian this time. He can see Mare's own concern blooming accross her face.

Sara nods weakly as Julian rises to my feet to accompany Mare to the door. When they are safely out of reach of Sara's earshot, his pupil says: "Is Sara alright?"

Julian smile gently at her concern and awnsers as honestly as possible. "That is for you to discuss with her."

Mare nods and hesitates on the threshold. "Tell me if I can do anything."

He nods and sighs, walking back to Sara quickly. Her cheeks burn with the flush of silverblood and her hands are clasped tightly between her knees, as if to dull their shaking. "I'm sorry." Julian sighs gently, even if he knows it wasn't his fault. Sara nods again and turns her head away from him, hiding her face.

That sparks more concern in Julian. It isnt like Sara to conceal her emotions from him, not after they have been through so much together. He sits back down and softly reaches for her hands, which tremble between his.

"Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about now?" Julian asks gently, running a thumb along her knuckles. Sara quivers under his touch and takes a deep breath, fingers tightning around Julian's.

"I was back in there. " Julian doesnt need to ask to know where there is."They tortured you, and I had to watch. The things they did..." A shudder runs through Sara. "I couldn't help or heal you when they finished. I couldn't even tell you how much I loved you before..."

Her voice trails off, inaudible, trembling in fear for them both. Julian's mouth presses into a grim line and he softly pulls Sara back into a tight embrace. "I'm not going anywhere. We're both safe here." he whispers, and even though it is a lie, it calms them both.

Sara's arms slip around Julian's waist and they hold each other in a silence marred by the chirping of birds outside and the sound of people walking around the halls outside. "Thank you, Julian. For everything." Sara finally says, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

Julian shakes his head and gently presses his lips to her hair. "There is nothing to thank me for." he murmurs back softly, gently guiding a hand through Sara's graying hair. She leans into the touch and sighs softly.

"I love you." she whispers, a low, hesitant sound said in a beautiful voice. How Julian had missed hearing those words, all those years ago when Sara had no tongue.

"I love you too." Julian whispers, and he gently brings a hand below her chin. She raises her face to his with a small smile on her lips, which he kisses away as softly as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy guys! its me again, back at it with another chapter! hope you enjoyed this! if you did, a kudos or a comment would be amazing! ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place at the end of glass sword, when julian and sara reunite after being stuck in corros prison. told in julian's pov

When I heard Mare's voice, I thought I was dreaming. I thought I had started hallucinating, the silent stones making my mind do strange things. That was a thoughts I could not bear. My head, my memories, everything it contained was all I held on to, stuck in here. I thought of my books, the printed words on yellowing paper and the smell of my library. I recited the pages I remembered the most, books I read so much the words were branded into my brain.

There were also Sara's letters, the ones she wrote when she couldn't speak, and the ones she sent when she was far and I couldn't hear her voice. Sara did have a lovely voice, so pure and high and so beautiful I could have listened to her speak and laugh for a whole day if she let me.

Of course, now, those memories were faded away, remplaced by the sight of her struggling to express what she felt without using her voice, trying to show me what she wanted or knew or heard with her hands or her eyes. It was painful, for me to watch and for her to feel.

If I squinted, I could see her in her cell, curled into a corner, sometimes near the glass. I could almost feel what she thought, even with a pit and magnetrons and nothing but fear seperating us. Most nights, I ached with the knowlege that she was as scared as I was and I could do nothing. Most nights, I saw her shoulders shake and her body curl into itself in pain because we were all slowly dying, and I knew I could do nothing.

So when I hear Mare call my name, and Cal, I didn't hesitate. I was out in a moment, stumbling as I regained my own voice. I wondered if Sara would feel this way if I ever found a way to give her back her tongue. If the feeling would be so wonderful, so liberating as what I felt now.

I told Mare to find Sara and did what I had to do, unsure if it would kill me. I didn't want to die, not after just being liberated, not after just being told I would hold her again. But if I didn't wake this magnetron, all Mare's work would be for naught.

And I would not let that happen.

So I did it, and my bones ached, and my shoulders sagged and every sound felt like one of Mare's lightening bolts cutting through my head. But the determination to get out alive, with Sara in my arms, kept me upright.

The magnetron rose, and opened the cells and my command. I didn't, couldn't have eyes for any prisoner but her, as the door opened and she stumbled out, nearly tripping like I had, pressing her hands to her chest.

I met her halfway.

I could not run, but I could walk. I would crawl across those metal briges if it meant I could finally hold her again.

Sara stumbled across, her eyes meeting mine with an intensity I hadn't seen since Elara had her tongue cut out. We fell into each other, and she felt so frail, so fragile between my arms I nearly gasped. The silent stones had not been kind to Sara. She was thin, her hair graying, her hands shaking against my back.

I knew I did not look any better.

We held each other tightly, and I felt her tears slip down her cheeks, wetting my neck and my shirt. Tears of my own trickled down my face, and I knew how it hurt Sara to cry, how it sent bolts of pain down her throat. Quietly, slowly, savoring the words on my tongue, I told her I loved her.

She looked at me, and I saw in her eyes, even if she couldn't speak, how scared she was to die, and how grateful she was to be able to hold me again. I knew, that if she could, Sara would have said it back. She would have kissed my face and told me a hundred times she loved me, if she could.

But she kept silent, and I knew how it broke her heart, so I held her tighter. "Its okay. I know." I whispered, gently pressing my lips to her forehead, feeling her melt a little more against me.

I knew we had to move. We had to follow Mare, out of this prison, back to somewhere safe, wherever that was. I vowed that once we left, because we would, I was going to spend every second of my time with Sara. I would never let someone seperate us again, I would never let someone hurt her like Elara did, and I was going to never, ever let her go.


End file.
